1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for assembling and testing an optical transceiver simply and precisely.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical transceiver is an important element in an optical communication system and substantially comprises at least one optical element and a control circuit board. The optical element can send or receive optical signals and has contact legs that are soldered onto contact spots on the control circuit board. However, high frequency impedance increases when the length of the contact leg is longer. Therefore, a flex circuit board is used instead of the contact legs to reduce the high frequency impedance.
However, the manufacturer must hold the optical element, the flex circuit board and the control circuit board in position manually or with tools such as pliers during the soldering process. The conventional method of holding the elements of the optical transceiver during the soldering process is troublesome, and precisely aligning the solder points between the elements is also difficult.
Furthermore, the assembled optical transceiver cannot be tested immediately when conventional assembly techniques are used and must be moved to a remote apparatus for testing, which causes the conventional assembly and test process of the optical transceiver to be complex and troublesome.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an assembly apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.